


Sit

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkwardness, Cross-Gen Crush, Drama, F/M, Humor, I Wrote Another Weird Thing Again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a scene from later chapters of the manga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sit

~ Sit ~

"You can sit down, you know," he says.

She adopts a more rigid posture, her cheeks taking a slight pink tinge as she purposefully avoids meeting his gaze.

"No thank you, sir! I prefer to remain standing!"

"Hm," he grunts, and in her state of mild panic she does not recognize the note of humor in it. "Still afraid of me, huh?"

"I'm not afraid!" she snaps. Her blush deepens with this pronouncement, drawing swiftly-stifled giggles from some of her comrades. "There aren't any more chairs."

"There's one over there in the corner," he replies.

She looks in the direction he indicated and a chair does indeed reside in that corner. She stalks over to it. Rather than bringing it over to the table to join the rest of the group, she seats herself upon it in its current position.

"What a brat," he muses aloud. "Kind of reminds me of when Hanji was that age..."

~oOo~

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am implying that Sasha has a crush on Shadis. I ship weird things.


End file.
